1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a method of testing the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate that is tested by a simple process with improved inspection degree, and a method of testing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel and a driving unit electrically connected to the LCD panel to drive the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. In manufacturing the LCD panel, defects such as particles cause a decrease of a manufacture yield. Particularly, an open and a short of a wiring due to the particles directly decreases the manufacture yield of the LCD panel.
In a method of detecting wiring failures, electrical signals are applied to the wirings in manufacturing the array substrate to test the array substrate. The LC is then injected into the LCD panel including the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Electrical signals and a backlight (or a front light) are provided to the LCD panel to perform a visual inspection with respect to the LCD panel.
To test the array substrate, array test lines are formed at the outside of a display cell in a base substrate. The electrical signals are applied to the array substrate through the array test lines. After testing the array substrate, the base substrate is cut by each of the display cells.
To perform the visual test, it is required to form additional visual test lines in the display cell. The electrical signals and the backlight are provided to the LCD panel through the visual test lines to detect wiring failures and pixel failures of the LCD panel. Further, different electrical signals are applied to the wirings, respectively, to detect display failures as well as the wiring failures.
According to the conventional test method, to test the array substrate, it is required to form the additional array test lines on the base substrate. Further, to perform the visual test, it is also required to form the additional visual test lines in the display cells.